La Niñera
by Slythy
Summary: James, Sirius, Remusito, el tontuelo de Peter, Lily, Sussan, Marie, Lucius, Sevy....mejor lo leen!
1. Default Chapter

Mientras esperaban el inicio de una nueva clase de transformaciones, las chicas se pusieron a hablar.  
  
-Por quÃ© tan emocionada Lily?- preguntÃ³ Marie, una de sus mejores amigas.  
  
-Es verdad, hoy estas mÃ¡s risueÃ±a de lo comÃºn.- afirmÃ³ Sussan, su otra amiga.  
  
-Es que el sÃ¡bado, tengo mi segundo trabajo como niÃ±era!.Me ha llamado una amiga de la Sra. Sheriderm.- dijo Lily toda emocionada.  
  
-Woww! Nuestra amiga se va a hacer millonaria, cuidando chicos!- dijo Marie.  
  
-QuiÃ©n cuida chicos?- dijo Potter, que habÃ­a escuchado la Ãºltima parte de la conversaciÃ³n, y como es muy chusma no se quiso perder detalle.  
  
-No te importa, Potter. Sal de acÃ¡.- dijo Sussan.  
  
-Por quÃ© tanta mala onda?- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Por quÃ© no nos dejan de molestar?- dijo Marie.  
  
-Por quÃ© siempre se pelean?- dijo Petter.  
  
-Por quÃ© nos respondemos con preguntas?- dijo Remus sarcÃ¡sticamente.  
  
-No sÃ©.- respondieron todos a la vez.  
  
-Pff.....todos locos.-dijo Lupin en voz baja.  
  
-QuÃ© dijiste?- dijo sirius.  
  
-Nada. Por quÃ© nos paramos acÃ¡?  
  
-Porque quiero saber cual de estas tres chicas le va a hacer la vida imposible a una pobre criatura!- dijo James.  
  
-Yo no le voy a hacer la vida imposible a nadie!- replicÃ³ Lily.  
  
-Y acÃ¡ tenemos la prueba de que soy la persona mÃ¡s inteligente del mundo! CaÃ­ste Evans!- dijo Cornamenta agarrando un trofeo imaginario y dando un autÃ³grafo a Sirius.  
  
-VÃ¡mos chicas, a ver si la locura es contagiosa.- dijo Marie.  
  
-Es verdad, no queremos que nos contagien!- dijo Canuto.  
  
-Dos para los merodeadores y cero para las chicas!- gritaba James.  
  
-Â¿?....... PerdÃ³n?????- dijoLily.  
  
-Que son unas perdedoras!- dijo Potter.  
  
-Plafff..  
  
-Te lo mereces, por estÃºpido.-dijo Lily dÃ¡ndole una cachetada.  
  
-Ahora sÃ­, vamos chicas.  
  
Y sin mÃ¡s las chicas avandonaron aquel pasillo y se dirigieron a su prÃ³xima clase de transformaciones.  
  
-Hoy vÃ¡mos a aprender a transformar una pluma en un bolÃ­grafo- dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall.  
  
-Abran los libros en la pÃ¡g. 416. Alguna pregunta?.............Entonces pueden empezar.  
  
Luego de un largo rato de intentos nadie habÃ­a logrado hacer un bolÃ­grafo como Dios manda.  
  
-Mi BolÃ­grafo todavÃ­a tiene plumas.- dijo Sussan deprimida.  
  
-No te preocupÃ©s, el mÃ­o hecha tinta azul sin parar.- dijo Marie limpiando su lugar.  
  
-SÃ­!! Lo logrÃ©!- dijo Lily.  
  
-Muy bien Srita. Evans. DiÃ©z puntos para Griffindor.  
  
Luego de terminar las clases del dÃ­a y de terminar la cena, todos los alumnos se encontraban ya, en sus respectivas salas comÃºnes.  
  
-Creo que me irÃ© a dormir.- avisÃ³ Lily a sus compaÃ±eras.- MaÃ±ana ya es sÃ¡bado y antes de ir a cuidar al hijo de la Sra. Advantan, quiero pasar por Hogsmeade para comprarle unos dulces.  
  
-Por quÃ© tÃº no fuiste mi niÃ±era?- dijo Marie haciendo puchero.  
  
-Jiji, ok. Quieren acompaÃ±arme?  
  
-Claro- dijeron las dos.  
  
-Muy bien, saldremos temprano! Hasta maÃ±ana!  
  
Al otro dÃ­a a la maÃ±ana........  
  
-Por quÃ© todos me miran asÃ­?- preguntÃ³ Lily a sus amigas mientras caminaban hacia el Gran SalÃ³n.  
  
-No sÃ©.- dijo Sussan.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© estÃ¡n haciendo Potter y su pandilla?- dijo la chica pelirroja, al ver que James estaba entregando papeles a todo el mundo.  
  
-VÃ¡mos a ver!- dijo Marie.  
  
-ACÃ 


	2. El cuco del Armario

Holasssss!!! AcÃ¡ tienen el cÃ¡pitulito dos! Espero que les guste!  
  
CÃ¡pitulo dos:  
  
Â¨el cuco del armarioÂ¨  
  
  
  
Mientras sucedÃ­a todo esto, un gran grupo de estudiantes se habÃ­a reunido alrededor de ellos para observar, la nueva broma de los merodeadores.  
  
-Claro, claro- dijo Remus, sin darle importancia.  
  
-Esto no es un juego Potter!- dijo Lily, sujetando a Ã©ste por el cuello de la camisa y acercando su cara a la de Ã©l.  
  
-Y acÃ¡ ven-dijo Sirius seÃ±alÃ¡ndolos-como Evans disfruta maltratando gente. AsÃ­ termina nuestro especial sobre la viloencia, recuerde sintonisarnos maÃ±ana, a Ã©sta hora y por Ã©ste mismo canal de tevelisiÃ³n.  
  
-CÃ¡llate Black! y no es tevelisiÃ³n es televisiÃ³n!- remarcÃ³ Sussan.  
  
-Se entiende, se entinde........  
  
-Pero lo que quiero decir, estimados estudiantes- prosiguiÃ³ Black-es que acÃ¡ tienen la prueba de lo que les estuvimos diciendo. Evans es una mala persona!  
  
-Exactamente querido amigo! Es la pesadilla de todos los niÃ±os. Es......Â¨ EVANS EL CUCO DEL ARAMRIOÂ¨ - dijo James con una finjida voz tenebrosa.  
  
-POTTER!!!!!!!- Lily estaba descontrolada por completo.-CIERRA LA BOCA!!!!!  
  
-Y como verÃ¡n tampoco tiene modales!-dijo Black acercÃ¡ndose a la muchedumbre de estudiantes- QuÃ© ejemplo es esta persona para una pequeÃ±a criatura??!!-preguntÃ³ a estos.  
  
-Persona?- dijo una voz- No lo creo, mÃ¡s bien dirÃ­a una sangre sucia!  
  
De entre medio de los alumnos salieron Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Dejando sin habla a los merodeadores por unos segundos.  
  
-Es la primera vez que concordamos en algo Black!- volviÃ³ a hablar Lucius- Si nos juntamos podrÃ­amos limpiar la escuela de esta infecta de sangres sucias!  
  
-CÃ¡llate Malfoy!- gritÃ³ james.  
  
-No hablamos contigo Potter! Guarda silencio!- dijo Snape.  
  
-Y a tÃ­ quiÃ©n te metiÃ³ en la conversaciÃ³n?- dijo Remus, para defender a sus compaÃ±eros.  
  
-Chicos, calma!. Mejor nos vamos!- decÃ­a Peter desde un costado alejado se toda la acciÃ³n.  
  
-Me meto solo! No necesito pedir permiso a nadie!- replicÃ³ Severus.  
  
-Chicos, vamos! Esto no estÃ¡ bien!- volviÃ³ a decir Peter, pero como la primera vez, nadie le hizo caso.  
  
-Ustedes se lo buscaron!- dijo Sirius empezando a remangarse las mangas de la tÃºnica.  
  
-No les tenemos miedo! Â¿Quieren pelear? Pues pelemos!- dijo Lucius.  
  
-Chicos, vaaaaamooooossss!!!!!! Nos meteremos en lÃ­os!!- volviÃ³ a insistir Peter por tercera vez.  
  
-CÃ 


End file.
